


Intimate Demand

by rhodrymavelyne



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:53:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27844036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhodrymavelyne/pseuds/rhodrymavelyne
Summary: Before actually meeting Will Graham, Hannibal Lecter watched a recording of him Jack Crawford provided of one of this lectures. Hannibal considers the allure of this intriguing challenge he’s about to take on as a patient.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Kudos: 18





	Intimate Demand

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place after Jack Crawford and Hannibal Lecter meet but before Will Graham and Hannibal Lecter do in Apertíf. I don’t own Hannibal but for a year it has owned me…:)

Before I ever set foot in Quantico I watched a recording Jack Crawford was obliging enough to give me. 

“Will Graham teaches at the Academy but he doesn’t engage any of his students. In his own words, he talks at them.” Jack offered me this prelude with a deceptively neutral gaze. This video was a test of sorts but I’d worry about passing it later. I was much too engaged with the material to spoil it with too much concern. 

The slender, deceptively delicate young man wearing a blazer over a shabby shirt gave quite a contradictory impression for all he tried to conceal himself. Yes, everything about Will Graham was hidden from his brilliant green eyes behind a pair of spectacles I suspected he didn’t really need, to the question buried with his lectures to a roomful of eager young students. 

Or an equally eager listener. 

“Tell me your design.” Will Graham spoke with a slow, almost seductive cadence. Everything about this man was seductive, incuding his attempts to conceal himself. In a way what he did was far more alluring than an open shirt and a provocative stare. Much more challenging. “Tell me who you are.”

Such an intimate demand from one who refused to engage. Will Graham might be in hiding, but he craved intimacy. He was a contradiction, even to himself. Especially to himself. 

Most people were contradictions in one way or another, but this young man’s contrariness intrigued me, sparking my already tingling senses about the promise of our interaction. He’d engaged smell, sight, and sound, luring me into reveries of comtemplation before I’d even met him in person. 

I couldn’t wait for the actual meeting.

**Author's Note:**

> The lines "Tell me your design. Tell me who you are" came from Will's first lecture in Apertíf. I wondered at the engaging intimacy at such a question from a man who claimed to be talking at his audience. I figured Hannibal would wonder, too...hence the what if that lecture was recorded and Jack shared the recording with Hannibal scenario.


End file.
